15 Hours Alone With Natsume Hyuuga
by Sakurano-san
Summary: -ONESHOT- What happens when Mikan gets stuck with the gorgeous and irresistable Natsume Hyuuga for fifteen hours on a plane? A talk about their past, a love fight and a step Mikan needed a long time ago.


**15 Hours Alone With Natsume Hyuuga**

.:Yep! My first one-shot finally published:.

I know, I know I should be updating my other story

.:But enjoy this one won't you?!:.

**:**

_Dedicated to a great friend: Saz_

_~You rock my sox!~_

**:**

'_Our language has wisely sensed the two sides of being alone. It has created the word 'loneliness' to express the pain of being alone. And it has created the word 'solitude' to express the glory of being alone. For Mikan Sakura, being alone with Natsume Hyuuga is nothing close to 'loneliness'_

**:**

Disclaimer: Can you guess who owns Gakuen Alice? Well one thing's for sure, it's definitely not me!

-

* * *

-

'_Could all passengers for flight AEG15 from Tokyo to America please get ready to board at Gate 15 now. Thank you.'_

As I hurried across an over polished floor, a blur of chatter from the crowd overfilling the numerous amounts of cafes was washed across my ears, leaving me no intention to ears drop on any conversation, I cursed vulnerably at the monotonous voice that came out from the speakers. Yes, sure, I can travel halfway across the whole airport to Gate 15 in less than fifteen seconds. I sighed pathetically and rolled my eyes at myself. What really was the point to criticise a blank speaker when it actually was my fault I was late for the plane. I mean, not everybody can have perfect hair along with a tidy presentation of yourself on one of the biggest days of your lives. Now, sprinting towards the check in counters, I was relieved to find that they were still open. As I got nearer to the only open desk, I very nearly turned around and started sprinting out of the airport doors for what lay ahead of me was one of the most vicious, intimidating and superior creature on this very little earth of ours. This creature that argues with anybody, anywhere, to get every little thing his way was doing exactly that.

Suddenly, he turned his back to the traumatized woman from behind and without another glance to her, he thumped his fist onto the ticket that lay before him and grabbed it without another hesitation, only to find his path blocked by a brunette he truly despises. As I stared into his hateful eyes, his features displaying a dreadful monster, a glint of humour appeared in one of the corners of his dazzling eyes and a smirk started to spread across his face. Raising his eyebrows sharply, he gave a little snort, all the time staring at me with those piercing eyes.

Bending down closer to my ear, he whispered, "See you on the plane…"

And with one last frightening glance back at the poor lady who nearly fell of her chair in fear, he left. I stood there, racking in my brain as to what he just said. His minty, cool breath that blew across my ears as he spoke was still tingling my ears. Putting a hand across them, I looked up to find the lady glaring at me, as if all that had happened to her was my fault. Shaking my head slightly, I stepped up to the counter, fumbling in my purse for my tickets and passport. As I gave the lady all the necessities, my mind travelled to his words.

'_See you on the plane…'_

'_See you on th-'_

My eyes grew wide as my palms started sweating and my head swirling into the mist. Was that really what he said? Maybe I'm not thinking properly here but deep down, I know that I was right. I know what he said was true and why he was arguing with the lady. My head swept back to the bewildered person in front of me as I held up both my hands and clenched them together in a praying pose.

"Please, can I get a free raise to first class?"

-

* * *

-

Oh how I wish right now, I could drop into a deep, black hole where nobody could ever, ever see me again. Alright, I was exaggerating but won't anyone, when they are in the same situation I'm in right now. As I carried my large and not to mention heavy baggages in front of me in the space left over from all the cramped seats, I cursed at how thin the aisles were. Surely, whoever designed these planes did not think about the poor people who have to struggle with large baggages and who were very much late for their plane.

I looked once more around me and regretted it straight after. Eyes which somehow looked like Hyuuga's minutes ago were all staring at me, demanding information on why I am keeping them all waiting. Air hostesses, host men and even one of the pilots came out to look at who the person was to keep everyone waiting. Blushing uncontrollably, I finally found my seat near the middle of the plane and dropped all my bags with relief into the trusting hands of an air host man who struggled beneath all the weight. Smiling at him apologetically, I grabbed half of the luggage and started piling them into the bunks above me. Suddenly, a chuckle came from ahead of me. Seeing that I was struggling to move all the baggages into the bunks, I could not see who the person was that was rudely laughing at me. Deciding to ignore whoever the person was, I picked up another bag and stuffed it roughly in between all the other luggages.

"It's not going to fit in you know," came a voice right across me. "Baka."

Suddenly, a wave of understanding caught me and throwing the bag to the side, coincidentally hitting the air host man in the progress, I stepped under the open bunk, only to find the ugly (not really but anyway) face of Hyuuga Natsume sneering back at me.

"You!" I cried loudly, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

People from all around the plane started to shift their direction to us, well to me, some with their eyebrows raised, others laughing their heads off and some of them having the same expression on their faces the time I boarded the plane. Looking around quickly at all these faces, I glared back at the hateful face of Hyuuga. Sticking up my nose indignantly and thrusting my arms together across my chest, I stood up, deciding to ignore his comments and carry on with my work.

Halfway through pushing all the baggages into the bunk, to my surprise, Hyuuga stood up to the hush of all the people on the plane. Giving a small smirk at my surprised face, he gave his audience his special reserved-for-only-important-people-grin.

"My fellow friends, I am very sorry for the corruption my dear sister has given to all of you some minutes ago. You see, I, as her brother am the only one in our family to take care of her now, that our parents died a few years ago. She, being sick all her life and having a mental disease to allow her to forget many things in a short period is a deep sorrowful thing for me. I wish that only everyone here could understand this. Although we have done wrong and were late for the plane, I ask for your forgiveness for my sister as well as for myself."

Finishing his oh so beautiful speech with a wipe of a fake tear away from the corner of his eyes, many of the passengers in the plane began to clap and soon, the whole plane of people were standing up, lining up in a pile, all with apologies to me; some, more sincere than others and others crying their hearts out. I looked across at Hyuuga. Being him, he was not looking me in the eye and instead was facing out the window, looking at something much more pleasant than the sight inside the plane. I sighed pointedly and gave a small smile. Funny how things had turned out. I, being late for the plane and all and now, all the people were apologising to me without any consideration about Hyuuga's speech, whether it was true or not. He really was no different was he? Same manner to all those unconcerned with him and same kind of convincing skills he had with everyone. I guess that was just the thing he needed to keep his grand business alive, not that it needed anything more to keep it more alive.

Finally, after shaking numerous amounts of hands and promising the people that I did not feel any anger towards them at all, I sat down on the seat beside Hyuuga. It nearly was ascending time, well, not exactly the right time since we were forty-five minutes behind schedule but still, I was as nervous as I had been the first time I took an airplane. Trying to focus my mind onto another subject, I looked across at Hyuuga. He really did not know how to talk to a person in private does he, even though all his influential speeches were all properly prepared and checked. He was still the same as before. Getting more nervous by the second, I decided to try and get something out of him.

"Hey Hyuuga, do you umm…are you scared of flying?"

Alright, that was not the best sentence to begin a conversation with, nor was it something he was scared of either. Shaking my head furiously, I let out a small breath before responding to my own question.

"I mean umm…are you scared of umm…fly…dragon flies?"

Smacking my hand across my forehead, I was beginning to think which one of us was the actual one that could not speak to a person in private. Seeing this, Hyuuga let out a small chuckle that reverberated across to my ears. I looked back at him and sighed. He was still looking out the window. Deciding to shut up now before I blurted out something even worse than before, I took to examine his features.

He looked the same really, the last time we had met, except maybe just a bit more tired. His hair, combed back into a sleek style matched the frame of his face. His eyes, redder than ever, had a simple shine to it as the setting sun began to dim across the horizon. The side of his face was leaning against the cool window pane as he breathed air onto it, leaving dense fogs across the surface. He had on a black business suit with a red striped tie loosely hanging around his neck. A crisp white t-shirt was tucked in unevenly with matching black pants and a leather belt which probably costed a fortune. A silver watch with three sets of times and dates displayed on its face, dangled gently around his wrists and on the other one, he wore a bracelet shaped in the form of a cobra with two small rubies stuck either side of its face. A matching earring was studded into one of his ears, making him look just that bit cooler. A normal guy could not pull this stance off at all, them turning out to look more like girls but Hyuuga Natsume can. He had all his life.

"What are you staring at?" his voice broke through my thoughts.

Looking across at him now, I noticed him for the first time that day. How his eyes were devastatingly beautiful and how his lips were a shade lighter than red. How his hair brushed across his cheeks like feathers and how his face was slightly thinner than it used to be.

"Well, what are you staring at?" he asked again, this time, his facial features changing into a sneer.

"Nothing in particular," I replied as I looked away quickly, a small blush playing across my face. "Just that it's surprising to find you in economy class instead of up their with the first classes."

"Well, you didn't get into first class either did you?" he asked boredly, now facing the window again.

I looked across at him, a small suspicion building up inside me.

"How do you know?"

"I know everything," he said simply with a small shrug. "Well, almost everything."

This time, he turned to me, his eyes seeping deeper inside me and a strange kind of smirk on his face. "Yes, almost everything."

'_Hello, this is your captain speaking. We are ready to take off now so please everyone get to your seats, tighten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight. Thank you.'_

This was going to be one long flight…

-

* * *

-

"Would you like sugar with that ma'am?"

I looked up at the air hostess and kindly shook my head.

"How about you sir?" the air hostess cooed as she turned shyly to face Hyuuga.

He looked up at her and gave her one of his most famous lady-teasing grins before looking down at her name-tag and replying, "No thank you…Kimi."

The air hostess gave a small shriek of delight before setting off down the aisle again with her enormous tray of coffee. I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to be sick.

"You know Hyuuga, you really are disgusting," I said with the best unapproving voice I can manage.

"What, now you're my mother?" he sneered back directly, avoiding eye contact as usual.

"No," I replied to the sound of his chuckles. "It's just that every woman you see around you, you flirt with them uncontrollably. It's as if you are a flirting machine."

"Not **every **girl Sakura…only the sexy ones, obviously."

"Oh, you really are very repulsive you know. You think you're so great with all the girls and all but in reality you just look like a fake tease and for your information, not all us girls are attracted to you the way you think we are," I replied with my chest heaving up and down with frustration. Really, his habits were as attractive as a toad's.

Rolling his eyes to my comment, he lowered his eyes towards mine, a hint of humour in it and drawled boredly, "Fake tease? That's the best you can do Sakura? I don't know about you but I think you're jealous."

My mouth flew open in shock at what he said. Me? Jealous? No way. At least not jealous about him. Catching sight of my shock, Hyuuga gave a hoot of laughter that rang through my ears loudly and to my surprise, he lifted one of his hands and patted it roughly on my back, his laughter still ringing in my ears.

"Sakura, you're hilarious," he blurted out between chuckles. "Alright, what if you told me one girl that does not think the way others do about me. Name one and I'll spare you."

I looked at him incredously. Spare me? Spare me of what exactly? I sighed and shook my head, wracking in my brains for one person who does not think like others about Hyuuga. Well, obviously, we can cross Permy off the list and Nonoko and Anna have been getting a bit too friendly to him near the end of school. There's Hotaru but I wouldn't dare say her name in front of him. The two have been getting along quite…unfriendly since Hotaru became Ruka's girlfriend. Coming back down to myself, I was surprised to find how close Hyuuga had leant into my presence now, his face almost touching my hair. Yelping in surprise, I slid a little further away from him only to find him coming closer.

"Well?" he whispered quietly. "Have you got somebody yet?"

I brought my thin layer of hair down across my face, shielding it from his gaze.

"Well?"

"Th..there's," I stammered as he leant even closer, the tip of his nose nearly touching my bare neck. Shuddering from his touch, I blurted out, "Toilet."

From the look on his face, my answer probably surprised him. Taking the chance, I slid out of my seat quickly and ran to the nearest toilet in sight, all the way, curious eyes following me. Shutting the door behind me and locking it, I slid down to the floor, my back leaning against the door and my head in between my legs. I don't really know why I had shuddered from his touch before nor do I know why my heart was beating this fast now. Why did I have to be so pathetic and run away from it all? Surely, there was some other way. Natsume Hyuuga. There is no other way around him is there. My feelings for him have not changed one bit since the time we met. Sure his manners and way of speaking towards me were atrocious and boy did I get aggravated from it all, but there was still that gentle side of him that I once knew.

Back at Alice Academy, we were all in a little group. Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and I. We used to get along so well and though we had our differences and all, we were the best of friends. It was probably near the end of Alice Academy when the graduation was looming near did I really understand my feelings. Hotaru, who knew it all from the beginning, advised me to tell Natsume my true feelings as she knows he feels the same, but after all the persuasion and all, I could not do it. I was as pathetic as I am now and before I knew it, graduation commenced and ended and we all went our separate ways. I never could tell him, especially now, when he owns one of the biggest companies in the world, it's even harder. I sighed. Now, that he was sitting right across me, I still cannot tell him.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door that threw me off balance and made me topple over and hit my head against the granite bench. Standing up and rubbing my sore head, I was surprised to hear a familiar voice but that all disappeared when an urgent voice sounded through the plane calling everyone to their seats because of turbulence. I looked around me blankly and saw that I had not turned on the lights for the toilet and did not know which way the door was. Setting off to my right side, I encountered something with my foot. As I opened my mouth in fright, I was sent off balanced and falling down onto something very hard, hitting my chest in the progress. Laying their in the dark, my head swirling with images and a warm liquid seeping down my head and clothes, the last thing I heard was the high pitched scream, no doubt coming from me.

-

* * *

-

"_I- s-e alri-?"_

"_Ye- I –ready -old y-u, yes, -he's fi-e. Now get out of here!"_

Voices. Strange, low voices. Creasing my head with attention, I made out to hear the rest of the conversation though my head was stinging as ever and my chest for some reason burning as if fire was placed on top of it.

"Are you sure she really is alright?"

"For the fucking hundredth time, yes!"

I moaned from the pain as I tried to lift my eyelids. Bright, piercing lights blinded me from any vision as I opened my dry mouth to speak, "Natsume, don't swear you jerk."

Suddenly, a warm, round object was placed into my mouth and from that surprise, I jerked upright into a sitting position, my vision now clearer than before. Looking at the two figures beside me I recognised the air host man from earlier and Hyuuga Natsume sitting next to me.

"Eat it."

I gave him a quizzical look. Seeing this, he pointed to my mouth and back to his in an eating pose.

"Since your deaf now, I might as well practice my sign language."

Rolling my eyes to his comment I began to eat the food that was popped into my mouth earlier. Wondering curiously what it is, I asked the air host man that was still standing next to me what the name of the food was.

"It's…it's umm…fried fish balls ma'am," he replied stammering and for some reason, blushing and staring down interestedly at his feet.

"Well, now that you know she surely is alive, you can leave now mate," came a voice from next to me.

Shaking my head at Natsume's rudeness, I turned back to the air host man and asked for his name.

"My n-…my name is Kioshi. Kioshi Yagamoto," he said, showing his name-tag proudly to me.

Ignoring the snort coming from beside me, I smiled up at him warmly and told him my name as well as asking him politely to leave, now that I am alright. Nodding his head obediently, Kioshi quickly scurried away to the cabin. I sighed and turned back to Natsume.

"He's kind of like a Labrador puppy isn't he?" I wondered in my thoughts.

"Labrador puppy my ass," sneered Natsume, his face unusually angry.

"Look, just because he is much kinder and nicer and not to mention more cheerful than you, doesn't mean you have to pick on him. You know what, I think you're becoming a bit jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous?!" Natsume replied, nearly shouting with his full voice. Looking around him quickly at all the people, he dipped his head to face mine, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you tell me jealous Mikan Sakura. Your boyfriend that you were just talking to is one hell of a jerk and I do not want him any closer to you, you got it?"

My mouth flew open in shock at his proclamation. "Natsume, you do not own me which means whatever I do does not concern you and for your information, that boyfriend of mine you were talking about is not one hell of a jerk but one hell of a person better than you!"

Suddenly, he stood up abruptly, his face furious, his hands clenched. Jumping over my blocking legs, he began to stomp over to the cabin the air host man had entered before.

"Wait!" I cried. "Where are you going?"

Though my cry was loud, he did not hear me and instead kept on his way to the cabin. Standing up now and running over to him, curious eyes following me like before, I pulled on one of his arms.

"Natsume don't you dare! Don't you dare!" I cried but there was no effect.

Now, nearing the cabin, I clung more furiously onto him, willing him not to go on and do something vicious but to my surprise, he stopped. Looking up, I saw the air host man standing in front of us, looking as if he saw a monster. Closing my eyes, and waiting for the sound of a punch, I waited, but nothing came from them two. Natsume just stood there, his eyes burning and his hands unclenching and clenching in a dangerous manner.

"You!" he cried as he directed his words to Kioshi and for a second I had a déjà vu.

Kioshi dropped to his knees as he cowered under Natsume's presence.

"You, stay away from her," came Natsume's voice.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the arms and swung me around, making me face his chest and with one arm across my back and the other around my waist, he whispered, "She's mine."

I gasped silently as I took in what he said. A blush came across my cheeks and my face grew very hot once I figured where my arms were. One was dangling over his shoulder, the other clutching at his back side. My face was stuffed protectively inside his million dollar suit where I could feel his heartbeat gently bumping from underneath his t-shirt. I breathed in deeply, smelling the sweet and cool scent of him, feeling the warmth of his hands on my back. Then, his head bent down a bit, his eyes softening as he did and his face brightening up with a smirk.

"Don't get used to this," he blew across my ears.

Once again, I shuddered from his touch but this time, I was blocked from running away. His arms, firm around my waist picked me up from my spot as he laid me horizontally across his arms. Blushing furiously now, he set off back to our seats, all the way smiling at everyone on the plane and apologising. As soon as we were back, I quickly scurried out of his arms and into my own seat, my face still burning bright red. He, on the other hand had on his brilliant smirk and as I peeked across at him, he raised his eyebrows at me. I quickly looked down. Damn him, why did he have to look so good at a time like this? It just wasn't fair. Feeling a bit tired from all that had happened that night, I was getting a bit sleepy and soon, fatigue took over and I fell into a soundless sleep.

-

* * *

-

I was woken up by the sound of music. Yes music, and very a loud one at that. As I shook my head clumsily, still sore from the bump last night, I looked across from myself and saw that Natsume was already up, earphones spread across his ears, his head bopping along with the beat. The sun, from outside the window was just beginning to rise. Its beautiful glow of a mixture of red, yellow and orange was reflected in his eyes.

"You're awake," he murmured from his place, without a glance back.

I sat up properly now and gave a big stretch. "Yes, I am. When did you get up?"

"Sometime ago," he replied silently.

I shook my head. Translating those words meant that he never did sleep. No wonder he looks so tired. He probably had all nighters a few times now. Looking around me now, I could see that not many people were awake yet. In fact, it seemed as if we were the only ones awake apart from the pilots.

I looked back across at him and saw that he was staring right back at me, his eyes so much softer than yesterday when I had met him. For once, he looked as if he was smiling. An actual smile and boy did it look beautiful on his face. The glow of the morning, brightening it up and the calmness of it all made me sigh. As his face came closer to mine, I followed his lead and closed my eyes, the warmth spreading across my face. I felt a soft hand brush against my cheek, soft as a feather and the other taking me by the waist.

There and then, we kissed.

His lips were softer than anything I had ever felt before. Every movement he did to my lips, I followed. Every time he broke apart for a breath, I wanted more. The tender way he stroked against my lips made me shiver and the fiery of it all deepened as I pushed against him, making the kiss linger just a moment longer. Soon, we broke apart with a gentle sigh, his eyes smothering and his face displaying a never before seen smile.

"Mmm…you're a good kisser," he whispered gently, his lips moving up and down my neck, tracing the curves.

I smiled. "You never knew?"

A chuckle broke out from him as he moved up to my ears, blowing against them with his minty breath. I sighed pleasantly.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Natsume began. "Why are you travelling to America?"

I looked across at him and leant against his shoulder.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know about you," he replied gently.

"I thought you knew everything," I answered playfully back.

"I do. Almost everything," he replied as he looked into my eyes.

"Well, tell me why you are travelling to America first," I giggled with delight.

"No way!" Natsume said with mock angriness. "I asked first!"

I giggled at his statement and sighed before putting up my hands in defeat. "Alright you win, I lose! I'm going to America to accept a job appointment for a company. I think it was called 'American Toe' or something."

"Job appointment? You?" Natsume cried with mock disbelief.

Scowling up at him, I playfully hit him on the arm. "What's wrong with me getting a job appointment?"

"Nothing. It's just that I wouldn't hire you for any gold in the world."

Rolling my eyes at him I asked slyly, "So, why are you going to America?"

He grinned. "I'm going to America for the sexy babes there."

"Yeah right playboy, get on with the show," I said uninterestedly. Feeling a bit annoyed, I rolled back to my own half of the seat and gently pulled his hand off my shoulder.

Seeing this, Natsume swung me back around again, this time tightening his hands around my shoulders and kissing me lightly on the cheeks. I blushed and turned around but soon gave up. Turning right around, I asked again why he was going to America.

"I'm going to America because Ruka and I have established a new company together there. Well, he was the one who got the idea so I haven't taken much part in it. I decided to go to America to have a check up on it and see if I can work long term there."

I nodded and suddenly, I felt a tingle of thrill inside me. If he was going to stay in America long term, then, we can be together for that period of time. Seeing that I was probably going to stay in America long term as well, what with my job there and everything, I won't be leaving so soon and nor will he. As this thought came into mind, a smile fluttered across my cheeks and my hand, according to my mind, moved by themselves to the back of Natsume's neck where they joined together. My face, now so close to his, had a shimmer of delight in them that could be reflected on his face too. Due to this, I guessed he was thinking the exact same thing.

"You'll never leave me alone after this, will you?" I asked playfully into the crook of his neck.

"Not if I can help it," he chuckled back.

I giggled and asked hopefully, "Never, ever?"

"Never."

-

* * *

-

As I grabbed the last of the many suitcases I brought from Tokyo from the baggage carrier, the last one weighing probably more than a ton, I looked across at the raven haired boy that just seconds ago sat by my side during the whole fifteen hour plane trip. He had on a crooked smile that made his features brighten up and even cover the tiredness from his eyes. Those eyes. So red that it seemed to be bleeding blood and so mesmerising you could not look away from them once he had caught your eye. Those eyes in fact were staring straight at me and boy, I could not look away at all. Seeing this, the boy's smile turned into a playful grin as he made his way to my side.

"Finished yet my lady?" he asked in a posh tone.

I giggled and replied back, "Yes sir, shall we be going now?"

"Of course my lady. Now if you'll just take me by the arm…"Before he could finish his sentence I burst out in hysterics. It was just too hilarious seeing the cold, unemotional Natsume Hyuuga talking in a tone that came from back in the eighteenth century and also, not to mention the gentleman he is trying to portray.

After calming down a bit, I gave him back a smile and also a small peck on the cheeks before setting off out of the airport doors. Outside, the weather was hot and humid since it was summer in America. Cars, buses and taxis were all parked out in front, waiting for family and friends or customers to drive. Looking back up at Natsume, I couldn't help but feel just a little bit sad since now was our last moment together before going our separate ways. Sort of like when we got separated after graduation.

"Have you got anyone to pick you up?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. The company I'm going to work at is picking me up. They probably have my name on a sign since I can't tell one person from the other at all," I replied back.

He nodded and we both began walking to the front of the airport. Many people were bustled in together in a huge crowd, each one holding up different signs with different names on them, some which were in weird languages I could not read. Gazing around quickly, I soon spotted my name. Running towards the person holding up the card, I stopped dead in the middle of my tracks.

"Ruka!" I cried astonished.

The blonde headed boy was dressed in a plain white shirt with khaki shorts on. His hair was ruffled back messily, as if he had just woken up and a pair of sunglasses covered his blue crystal eyes, shielding them from the bright sun. A small cough came from beside him and I looked up to see a sight that I had missed so much.

"And…and…Hotaru!"

The violet eyed girl was standing next to Ruka, a small smile displayed on her face. Though her clothes were in the latest style, a leather jacket and half-lengthed jeans underneath with a pair of Gucci sunglasses on, you could tell she had gotten thinner. Thinner and probably more tired, something that I had noticed from Natsume.

"I see you two were my mysterious pick uppers," came a voice from beside me.

Now really confused, I looked from the pair back to Natsume and back again, willing one of them to tell me what really is going on here. The first one to break the awkward silence was Hotaru whose voice came out crystal clear from all the noise.

"The two idiots that are standing here, and yes I'm talking about you Hyuuga and Ruka here, have been setting up a new business together. Though it's still on the small scale, they have been employing people to start there. The company, oh, what was it called again?"

"American Two," said Ruka.

My eyes grew wide as he said the name. "American Two?" I cried.

Suddenly, a chuckle broke out from Natsume as he took in the scene he had just seen. "Mikan, you really are hilarious! Saying that a company called America Toe was going to hire you. I'm stumped!"

Giving Natsume a bit of a cold glare, I turned back to Ruka and asked if it was true that they were hiring me. Looking down at a list in his hand, a small grin appeared on his face.

"It seems as if you are ready for your first job Sakura. Welcome to the company," he said gleefully, his eyes shining brightly behind his sunglasses.

Looking from Natsume to Ruka and back again, I was too happy to contain any of the energy building up inside of me anymore. Though the plane ride that I had just taken was a pain in the butt at the start, it was soon the experience I needed to work things out with Natsume. Seeing that we were working together now and probably staying long term in America, I knew this was a beginning that I needed. A step that Hotaru had wanted me to take long ago but I couldn't. Oh how great it had worked out. Unable to contain the delight inside of me any longer I set off to celebrate with all my friends. Well, of you can call jumping around and hugging them all celebrating.

In the end, as Natsume lead me hand in hand to the car waiting for us, I asked playfully into his ear, "So you still won't hire me for any gold in the world?"

Chuckling silently and shaking his head slightly, he replied, "Welcome to the company Mikan."

I nodded.

"Take good care of me."

-

* * *

**-**

**Wahoo!! Finally finished! Wondering when that would happen soon! XD**

**Hope you have enjoyed and yes I know, it was a bit soppy and all so if you have any comment about it, any improvements, be my guest!**

**Thanks!**

**Sakurano-san**


End file.
